Hidden Tiger, Golden Dragon
by Berria
Summary: The Great Dragon King has died, and has left behind the Golden Dragon. Someone must be the new King of his kind, but they must be chosen carefully BY the Dragons. Bingwen and Shifu send out there students, for one of them is indeed the new King. But who?
1. Scroll 1

SO I decided to write a new series based from Kung Fu Panda. I don't know what I'll do with my other story. I've been working on a different story and forgotten what I wanted to do with it. So I'm stickin with Hidden Tiger, Golden Dragon.

Berria

Special thanks: Umi, Garudo, Phylene, and Phil. YOU GUYS ROCK!

Hidden Tiger, Golden Dragon:

The night was chaotic, storms were scattered across the land as the mighty Chinese Lung flew through the air. The Lung was holding something in it's five clawed hand. It shimmered as lighting reflected from its gold plated skin. A dragon much the same as the dragon holding it. Indeed it was in the shape of the holder.

The Lung continued to fly, struggling greatly. He was resisting to abdicate from the sky. He was weak, and sore. But allowing pride to better him, the Chinese Lung continued to fly. He was searching for something, some place. Looking left and right, and down, the dragon winced as he turned his head. Scales began to peel. It was nearly his time.

The dragon spotted a cave, north from his flight. Nearly 4 miles, it was a simple arial challenge, so aboveboard, but in his state, the dragon had to take the flight slow. He was beginning to feel capsized.

His eyes slowly began to close, but he knew he had to reach the cave, before it was too late. 3 mile pass, he began to descend. He passed the 4 miles he counted, and tumbled into the cave, his legs twisted here and there. It was dark, damp, cluttered with puddles of water. The Lung felt nearly at home, for he missed his home in the vegetated forest, the beautiful grotto.

He flinched, and felt a wet substance drowl down his snout. It was his blood, and no wonder he was bleeding. Behind him lay his left staglike horn, and 3 bloody claws, and bloody feathers.

His teeth felt loose, and the Lung felt several of his teeth fall, and he heard them hit the floor with a clang, as he opened his mouth to let blood drip out.

His tail was nearly bald of the feathers, and the feelers on his head had begun to molt. Scales fell to the floor heavily.

The dragon limbed further into the cave, and as he reached a fork in the path, and saw a pedestal. Just what he wanted to see.

He grumbled, and sighed weakly, before placing the little Golden Dragon on the pedestal. He placed the goolden dragon so that the snout was facing him. The Golden Dragon gleamed with a furious glance.

The Chinese Lung raise his bloody and battered head, and roared a mighty roar that shook everything around him. His roar was a cry, a cry of pride, and honor. And in his roar he whispered a prayer.

'Great Gods and Goddesses, take care of my soul as I will rest, and reveal my secrets, to the one that will be the Guard of my kind, and my kind only. Please...find...the...Guardian. And bring that Guardian to learn my knowledge, and become the next King'

The roar died, as did the dragon. His body cascaded in a waterfall like way, as his body changed peacefully into pink cherry blossom petals as did the remains left behind. The storm ended, and the suns rays illuminated through the caves roof holes. And the wind blew away the petals, but left a white petal. That single white cherry blossom petal, was whisked into the air, and landed gracefully on the the Golden Dragons left claw. The Dragons eyes, once gold like the rest of the statue, turned Jade.

--

HIYA!

A young female Sumatran tiger kicked away her oppnent, a Chinese Alligator.

A Golden Lion Tamarin watched his students battle, and he listened to the beats of their feet. Closing his eyes, he listened to the trees, and wind. The two were battling on the island Sumatra, which was covered with trees. Finding peace was remarkably easy.

The Tiger blocked with her forearm, and kicked under the Alligator, while leaning far back, away from his crushing jaws. They snapped down gently, the Alligator realized he had missed the Tiger, and swung his powerful tail, and conjured as much strength he could, slamming his tail onto the Tigers stomach.

She gasped, and clawed at the tail, but it was useless. The scales were far to thick, almost nothing could penetrate through to the soft skin underneath. Giving up the tail, she figured out a way to get the beast off of her. Stretching her fuzzy tail, she used the hard bone underneath, to poke the Alligator in the eyes. The Alligator, in response, lifted his tail and rubbed his eye furiously.

After he was finished caring for his eye, he positioned himself, left and right leg apart, and 75 of his weight on his left leg, and arms at the ready, for blocking and hitting. The Tiger raised her arms, and positioned her arms above her head, left above her head, right at her chin, legs apart, ready to attack.

The two waited, for several minutes. Staring into each others eyes, waiting for any reaction...

The ambiance was incredibly harsh, intense.

"STOP!" The Golden Tamarin shouted, and ran to the Tiger and Alligators sides. The two students relaxed their tight bodies, and bowed respectfully.

"Master Bingwen." The Tiger and Alligator said in unison.

Bingwen took in a deep breath, and exhaled, then straightened his red and orange robes.

"Master Bingwen?" The young Tiger asked, concerned for her master, her voice was soft, yet firm.

"Ju, go find the other four, NOW!" Bingwen told his student in an urgent voice. Ju was the female Tiger, and she immediately sensed something was amiss. Just the feeling in her heart told her so. Rubbing dirt from her light and dark purple fighting robes. Once she was done, she ran off without another word to find the four other students. The Alligator could tell his Master was uneasy.

"Master?" The Alligators voice was deep, but not deep enough to be a full grown man, simply a teenager.

"Deming, I fear something has gone terribly wrong. Come Deming, we, ourselves have to assemble before Ju finds brothers and sisters. Come with me." Master Bingwen began to ascend toward the Emerald Temple, Deming following carefully. Both ascended the two thousand long staircase.

Which with their abilities took only minutes.


	2. Scroll 2

Here's # 2 OF H.T.G.D!

To Mulu: Thanks a lot. I still don't know what I'm gonna do about my other story. I don't think I'm gonna continue.

To Phil: Message me through hotmail, kay. --

Po and the Furious Five will be in the next chapter, PROMISE!

Hidden Tiger. Golden Dragon

Ju ran through the forest. Jumping over vines, and this and that. While running she heard a roar. Obviously a big cat, not a bear. She accelerated easily, and sped toward the roar. Whoever was making the noise was in pain. Though Ju guessed who it was

"OW!" A teenage Jaguar cried grabbing his tail, and stroked it gently.

A Timber wolf folded his paws respectively, and bowed, legs together.

"Chico, was good to fight you. No?" The Timber wolf said in a Russian accent.

"Aye ya. Ya sure. But, ay, Chao, did you have to bite so hard?" Chico, the Jaguar, asked while growling in pain. His accent was Spanish, he was from Brazil. Chico dusted his green robes, while Chao's blue robes were still clean.

"AND LOOK AT YOU! MISTER OH SO COOL AND CLEAN! Man, it's no wonder the ladies go for you in da village." Chico clapped his hands together and batted his eyes, impersonating a day dreaming girl. "Oh, Chao! Chao, kiss my hand, no Chao be my husband. BLAH BLAH! SICKENS ME! AND THEN WHAT! The Emperor of the Imperial family comes and asks 'Chao of Russia, be part of my army, and my commander.' HOGWASH IS WHAT I SAY! I AM JUST AS GOOD AS YOU! And what do I get? I..."

thunk!

thud!

Chico was on the ground, with a female Sun Bear held him down, with Chico's arm twisted nearly all around his body.

"ow," He cried softly.

"What do you get?" She asked, amused with the situation before her. Chao's face was solemn, and unreadable. But he stood in his place, watching what was coming in the distance.

Chico mumbled an unclear response.

A Chinese Ferret Badger came up to the Sun Bear, the bear had let go of Chico, yet Chico did not move. The Bear placed her right paw to her mouth.

"Oops, Sorry Chico. I didn't mean to paralyze you again."

Chico nodded, then moved his head, well he tried to jerk his head toward the small ferret.

"Li-Lihua. Mind helpin a Jaguar?"

Lihua nodded, and placed her small paw on Chico's shoulder.

"It is nearly dislocated..."

"WHAT! LANYING!"

Lanying, the bear, raised both of her paws, signaling she didn't mean to harm him so seriously.

"Tis nothing to be frantic about. With a simple,"

CRACK!

"AWWWW!"

"And a small,"

THUNK!

"AAAHHHH!"

"You are cured." Lihua pushed the dark eyed cat away from her. Chico looked worse then he did before, and was in pure agony. Lihua began to count down under her breath.

3-2-1

Chico pounced toward Chao, and bit down on his neck. The wolf, in turn, grabbed Chico by the neck, and slammed him to the ground, before body slamming the cat. Which, knocked Chico out completely.

Lihua pranced over to the boys.

"Thank you Chao." She thanked, and picked up the cat, throwing him over her shoulders, and began to drag him away from the fighting area.

Lanying's ears perked, and she sniffed the air.

"Hello Ju!" She welcomed.

Ju ran up to her fellow pupil's on all four.

Once she was close enough to the group, she lifted to a stand, and bowed, which was returned by the others.

"We must return to the Temple. Master Bingwen is there, waiting for us. I can tell he is uneasy about something." She told urgently.

"Deming?" Chao asked.

"Master Bingwen told him to follow him to the Emerald Temple."

Chao nodded, and began to strut the same way Ju came.

"Shall we?" Lanying formed a V, and linked arms with Ju, while Lihua climbed onto her shoulder.

"So, did he say why we had to meet so early at the Temple. Tis not even six o'clock?"

"No, but he wasn't himself..."

--

The six were lined up, boys to girls, in single line. They all watched as Bingwen nervously paced in front of them.

"I thought I could just ignore this," Said the Tamarin. "But I have sensed my ignorance should not have been let go. Ching, bring me the scroll." Bingwen told one of the servant cranes, Ching.

Ching bowed, and hurried of to do as told. He came back with a rolled up scroll, that was stamped with the main land Seel of Peace. The Crane bent down to give the scroll to his superior.

Bingwen tore the seal off, and read what was written on it.

"Master?" A concerned Lanying asked, but she stood in her place, to show her respect, her short legs were pressed together.

"We will be leaving the Emerald Temple, very soon."

The shocked six, looked at one another. Looking to see if any of them had an answer to the only question they could think of. Why?

"Master. why? How soon? Is it because of your feelings? We could tell other temples, and notify them. And ask them to take on whatever is coming, or going. Please tell us why and maybe..." Ju tried. She didn't want to leave the safety of her home. Neither did the others. Sure Chico and Chao weren't from the area, but they called Sumatra home. What was so important, Bingwen would make them leave?

Ju sighed, "Maybe, we could stay, and protect our home. That is our duty. Our original reason to train here was to protect what we love. So why..."

"ENOUGH JU! Calm yourself, find your peace." The Tamarin interrupted. "Ju, I know very well, you hate leaving your land. This is one of few times I shall use said word. But for you, you do indeed hate to leave your home. But for this you must." Bingwen, placed the scroll down on the floor, and sat down as well, in a meditation like sit. Ju closed her mouth, and breathed in deeply, then sat. The rest followed their actions by sitting quietly on the emerald floor.

"Master Shifu, of the Valley of Peace, has gotten the same feeling as I. A great King has died...go ahead Lanying." Bingwen allowed, knowing the young bear wanted to burst out and say something. She just had not caught on to the pause.

"OH! Right, sorry. Though I know you shall tell us who the King is, I do not know if you shall tell us how he died. I would like to know Master." She bowed.

"Ah. Lanying, to answer your question, we do not know. But we do know that the King has died somewhere on the Main Land, near the Himalayans. The great King, is the Great Asian Lung King. The dragon king was old, but did not die from natural cause. But we do know that he left something. A new prophecy, that shall introduce the new King of the Asiatic Dragons. And Master Shifu and I have both felt, that one of our students is the new King. Whoever becomes the new King shall gain the Golden Dragon. Which, if we find the Golden dragon, will mean far more then a new crown."

"Master Shifu. Yeah, I hearda him. He trained the Dragon Warrior, right Master?" Chico inquired.

Bingwen shook his head.

"Yes, Shifu did train the Dragon Warrior. And the Dragon Warrior is still living at the Jade Temple, the sister of the Emerald Temple. Shifu still trains the Dragon Warrior, and his famous Furious Five."

"Hey I hear of them to. I've especially heard a lot about Tigress. She's a tiger to, just like you Ju," Lanying said blandly.

Ju simply closed her eyes in recognition. Ju most certainly had heard of Master Tigress

"We will train for sometime before leaving to find the Golden Dragon. But we do have a catch...don't interrupt Chico, AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH!...We have a catch, but we will not reveal the catch till your training is through. Shifu, I do not believe has told his students yet, but we will reveal our plans shortly after we arrive at the Jade Temple. Now, students, go and pack. We leave at dawn, and shall reach the Valley late at night. Pack lightly."

"Then we traveling by boat." Lihua said.

Bingwen nodded, and walked off to his room for rest.

The six did not talk. But bid each other good night. But Ju, was worried. Yet she felt humiliated, embarrassed of herself.

Ju sat on her bed, and meditated. She began to find her peace, breathing in deeply.

Her home. She would miss Sumatra, her beautiful land. But, to protect, means to protect more then one thing. And if she were this "King", she would have to protect more. So be it.


	3. Authors Note

Authors note:!

I had to redo my story Hidden Tiger, Golden Dragon. Something went wrong, I really don't know what, but it wouldn't let me load my new chapter. For those that review, please do so again. I just have no clue what happened.


	4. Scroll 3

Thanks so much for reviews!! Shoutouts!:

To Snakeboy33: I am very flattered! Thank you so much!

To KenKen45: I like the name Lihua to! It's really pretty. Here's a list of name meanings:

Ju: chrysanthemum

Chico: boy

Chao: surpassing

Lihua: beautiful and flourishing

Lanying: indigo lustrousness

Bingwen: bright and cultivated

Deming: virtue bright

To Mulu: Now that I think about it, they are kinda similar. Their attitudes are very much alike. And THANK YOU!

Hidden Tiger, Golden Dragon Scroll 3

The sun's golden rays slithered through the trees, and over the mountains surrounding the Emerald of Sumatra. The birds chirped, welcoming a new day and the sun was risible as it seemed to bring amusement to the birds, and they laughed. The trees felt flattered as the wind picked up, and rang the wind chimes hung around the temple.

The temple was not silent. Creaks were heard, the wood cracked as feet pounded into the floor.

Two of the three girls living in the Temple, Ju and Lihua were moving what they were bringing with them, on the journey to the Valley of Peace, to the main hall. There, they waited for the others for they were usually the first awake at dawn. Chao came from the left door, he was carrying a good size bag, small enough though so it would be fit for traveling and not weigh down the shoulders.

Time settled in, an hour had passed and yet no one had come. Lihua decided to end silence.

"So, Ju, are you excited about seeing the main land? I know I most certainly am." The ferret said straighting her blue robes, and swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I used to live on the main land, in the southern most part of China. Near the Valley of Peace. I remember my mother telling me stories of the Great Master Oogway, and his student Shifu. She told me she was trained for a short period of time by Master Shifu's old student Tai Lung. But was dis..."

"That's enough Lihua." The gruff yet gentle voice of Master Bingwen was heard behind the three students.

The three had grouped up, and separated after hearing their Master. He walked into the middle of the three, and put his hand on Lihua's left shoulder.

Ju hadn't noticed before, but Lihua held a saddened look. Ju had been enjoying the story and admiring the mountains around the temple, she had not cared to look down at the much smaller apprentice. She was confused, and from the same expression Chao had, she knew he was finding this emotion odd as well,the emotion that Lihua was producing was not common for her. Lihua seemed happy to end the strange silence before, yet she was so sad now.

"That'll be enough story telling for now kids...where is Chico, Deming, and Lanying? They should be here?" Bingwen asked searching for his other students frantically.

The three in front of him shrugged.

"They have not come yet. We have been here nearly two hours, Master." Chao bowed as he replied in his Russian accent. Bingwen gave a small bob of the head to show his respect to his pupil.

His eyes were closed, and when he opened his eyes, they were not at his peace, he was angry, it showed in his brown eyes.

The Tamarin threw his small arms in the air and started pacing furiously.

"Those fools I told them specifically to be here at dawn. I...hm" Bingwen position himself, one leg in front, 60 percent of his weight on his right leg, and loosening his right, which was stationed in the back, away from his shoulders so they did not meet. His arms folded, and his knuckles touched. He concentrated for a split second, and released the molecules in the air that he had closed into a tight space, creating a gust of wind to travel through the building and out the doors.

He then went into a bowing hand, and bent down slightly, and then stared at the open doors.

The three students glanced in the same direction. In between the door, and big fluff ball of fur lay almost dead like.

"OW! MY LEGS!! DEMING HELP!" A Spanish accented voice screeched. Chico was pinned to the floor fiercely struggling to get a large trunk off of his legs.

"HELP YOURSELF NIMROD!" Deming shouted back trying to get and even larger trunk off of his tail.

"Master Bingwen I'm so sorry we're late. I couldn't decided what to pack, so I packed as much as I could." Excused Lanying standing from being crouched over, avoiding the magnificent gust of forced wind.

Lanying waltzed into the Main hall. Only carrying a small handbag. Chao,still with a melancholy look, walked past her as she stopped to greet the other girls. Chao picked up the trunk that was numbing the jaguars legs. Chico jumped up and rubbed his poor legs, and shot profanity at the cursed heavy trunk.

Chao did the same for Deming and walked of with the two heavy trunks over his shoulders.

Deming used deep breathing to calm down, but did not cuss at the trunk unlike Chico.

As Chao placed the trunks in front of Bingwen, Bingwen gawked at the trunks.

He spread his arms as to say-WHAT!-.

"L-Lanying. Is all this necessary?"

Lanying's jaw fell open. Her eyes were wide, and she looked as though she had just been attack by one thousand demons.

"IS ALL THIS NECESSARY! YES, YES IT IS! We'll be gone for who knows HOW LONG! And I must have my accessories, my best clothes, my make up, my..."

Bingwen knew that something like this would happen. If were going to be any of his students, it would be Lanying. While Lanying kept on rambling about her necessities, Bingwen ordered the servants to start carrying his other students luggage to the harbor where they would board the ship, which was only about six minutes away from the Temple. Along with that he ordered for his female servants to go through Lanyings possessions, and figure out what was needed most and what was not.

Sighing and relaxing, Bingwen settled into a calm meditation.

--

Shifu meditated on a table in the Hall of Warriors. Candles being his only light source, and energy balance.

Only a day or so before the visitors arrive, and Shifu was content. Shifu had missed his dear friend Bingwen. And now that BOTH had felt a type of premonition, surely their minds were truly alike just like they had been various times when both Masters were younger. Shifu felt, that his and Bingwens beliefs were true. That one of their students was to be the next Legend of the Dragons.

Maybe it was Po, since he was the Dragon Warrior. But, one cannot guess what thing is, when nothing has not happened.

_knock_

"Enter." Shifu responded to the knock, he kept his eyes closed.

In walked Crane and Po.

"Master Shifu, we were wondering if we could ask permission to go down to the valley to eat at Po's dads noodle shop."

"Is it just you and Po?"

"Well, Me, Po, Monkey, and Viper." Crane waved his wing while he talked, and bowed when he finished.

Shifu's ears perked, but he did not turn.

"What about Tigress?"

"She didn't wanna come, she said she had to do something, somewhere."

"Very well. You may go down to the valley. Stay for as long as you like, till sundown." Shifu granted.

Crane left, but Po stayed behind.

Po closed his hands, and walked toward his Master.

"Master Shifu, a-are you okay. I mean you're looking a little stressed."

Shifu felt pleased that his student was caring for him, but he did feel stressed, plainly tired. Before he had not felt so tired. But now, he could hardly keep his mind focused.

"I am tired Po. Thank you for being concerned. Just...jus..tir..."

Almost in a slow motion like way, Shifu fell over onto his side, still in his sitting meditation position.

Po was ready to rush ove and help his Master, but heard Shifu quietly snoring and decided other wise.

Po smirked. "Oh, this'll be so good for black mail...no no. I couldn't do that." He said while shaking his head and telling himself no. "Nah, I couldn't do that. Oh well, I'll just let him sleep."

Po tip toed out of the Hall, opened and closed the left entrance door as quick, yet quietly as possible.

Shifu continued to snore, and slept on.


	5. Scroll 4

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've been busy with friends, camping, and horseback riding. I've had this done, I just never posted it. Here's part 4, not my best, I'm sorry.

Thanks to those that reviewed, I AM VERY FLATTERED! PANDA HUGS FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kung Fu Panda, BUT I OWN PANDA PO!(stuffed animal, don't ask)

The ship moved with a very serene and tranquil motion. Ju and Bingwen meditated, sitting in the Buddhist sitting position. Ju did as her Master instructed. Breath in deeply , and listen to what is around you. The wave, the wind, the bristling of trees. The hum of birds, and the buzz of bees. Indeed, finding peace was sound, but silence is easy listening...of course where there's peace there's an idiot. A loud idiot.

"AHHH! GET IT OFF!" (obviously) Chico screamed, and came running up the bow. Ju laughed softly, a very angry crab was latched onto the pathetic Jaguar's tail. Chico desperately swung his tail, reaching, ripping, biting. Biting only made the crab more angry however, and with his other detached claw, he sank it deep into Chicos' skin.

Ju noticed water drops on the floor(from the ruckus, who wouldn't be able to notice the Jaguar), and looked up at the now silent Chico. His eyes...he was crying?

Chico sniffed, and whimpered heavily, and looked down at Ju, giving her the most pathetic look she had ever seen. Tears were spluttering down his cheeks, and snot, unfortunately, was as well spouting from his nostrils.

"Me...mememememe...me" He kept on stuttering.

Bingwen covered his mouth, and coughed, trying to suppress a unmistakable laugh(it wasn't rare now adays to see Bingwen laugh, especially when .

Ju smiled, and shook her head at the childish Chico.

"-gasp- J-J-J-Ju...please..." He gasped, tears still drooling down his now very puffed fur.

"These days have...NOT been your best." Ju pulled, and pulled, until the crab was finally unlatched from Chico's tail.

Chico gasped, and gasped. He continued to gasp while reaching for his VERY unfortunate gold, and black tail, crooked and tangled fur. The Jaguar whimpered, and said some unknowable Spanish words that Ju just could not make out. Ju recognized the word for mother fit into the dialect. She rubbed her temples and flung the crab back into the river.

Chao, Lihua and Lanying walked out from below the deck, and stared at the fetal positioned Chico.

"Hmm, very strange times linger in the future, but misfortune is among us. Where is Deming?" Bingwen asked closing his small black eyes, and ruffling his gold fur.The Tamarin wrapped his long gold tail around his short criss-crossed legs.

"He'll be up in a minute Master. He had to attend to his broken scales." Said Lihua.

Bingwen nodded, understanding that, although the Alligator could not feel the broken scales that were more then likely still latched onto his body, the scales could get annoying and could distract him. Deming took extra precaution when handling broken scales, especially after his incident few year prior to the new mission to the Jade Palace, and finding the legendary Golden Dragon, said incident was often not mentioned.

"Very well. Come,sit. I have somethings to talk about with my students."

Bingwens' students who were with him, sat around him, ready to listen intently.

"Now, one of you will be King of Dragons. Well the eastern dragons to be precise. And if one of you is to be the next King, even if you are female," Bingwen slid the last comment in softly,a to not upset the girls, gender wise. Even if one of his girls, or Shifus' girls, were to be the next King. They would be called King, not Queen. Even though they are female. It was just the dragon way of Monarchy."then you shall leave my care, and live among the dragons that are Noblemen, in the Gold Palace of Tibet. You will rule with a society that is so legendary that, their kind is secret. We of this world, this land, want that society to be a true legend and pass it down to future generations, while keeping hush about the society." Bingwen told in such a promising, such a strong voice, the students could not help but bow their heads together.

Deming had come up from under the deck, and was told the exact same thing, which in response he said nothing. He was lost in thought, he just wanted to get things over with was his main thought. Out if Bingwens' students, Deming missed Sumatra the most. He just wanted to get home fast.

Bingwen did not know if his words were promising. Not that they were not true words, but that one of his students would be the next king. Odds were at stake, so to speak. Bingwen knew he had a feeling that was bound to act. One of his students was indeed the King. But with a slight aura rising in his mind, he felt the presence of one of Shifus' students.

_GONG!_

A gong went off that signaled land. Lihua, Lanying, Deming, Chao, Chico, and Ju ran to starboard.

The main land. A true beauty. A small town lay, settled under a glamorous mountain. Ships were coming left and right. The natives were socializing with merchants and buyers. Carts were being pulled from area to area. And some were eating under a terrace.

Pushing and shoving through the cramped space, the six and their Master made their way toward an inn.

The only inn, in the area, it was meant for those that were Higher class then others. Which meant, it also would not have many guests. Mainly because not to many Nobles or Warriors walked through the door, or the town.

Bingwen walked up to the front desk, and spoke with the Register, a small petite female rabbit. After which the rabbit called for some servants, who took away the baggage. Bingwen gave a key to each of the students. Instructing them to follow their belongings, Bingwen ascended elsewhere. Deming watched on, for he was the last to leave, and worried greatly for his Master. Deming noticed that his Master had hardly spoken or mingled with the Natives, while the others had. They had never really been away from the Island Sumatra, and meeting new people on a new land, the Main land mind you, was exciting. This was turning into a plausible experience, if the Master was not happy.

Deming wanted to ask, but left his thoughts alone, thinking now his Master was just simply tired, and wanted to be far away from the noise outside. The Register said, only at around twelve pm would the noise outside be dead silent, but soon, things would settle as Merchants packed up around eight pm.

Deming followed a boar, who was carrying his luggage. Reaching his room, he figured he was separated from the others, far from the others rooms.

Deming put on comfortable robes for sleeping, and rolled out his sleeping mat. Once he was done he pulled out a tube from his clothes bag, and squirted out a purple substance. Rubbing the substance on his scales, he let out a relieved sigh. The ointment was for his scales, so that they would not be bothered due to his lack of being in water, and since he had picked out the broken scales, his skin would be irritated. It had a nice smell to it, the ointment. A lovely lavender scent.

Continuing to rub the ointment, Deming turned his back to the door, and rubbed his back.

"sniff Mmm"

Deming stopped, and let out a low growl. He knew his friends voices, and he knew not this voice, even if it were a simple sniff of pleasure.

Someone was spying.

Deming walked carefully to the door door, waited, and saw a shadow walk right in front of the sliding doors.

He patiently waited, then quickly opened the door, mouth wide open and bit down lightly(Keyword being lightly)! But there was a problem with his bite.

Not every day you get a mouthful of stomach.

"WOAH! WOAH WOAH WOAH! MAN WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!! JAWS OFF PLEASE!" A big, fat Panda was now on the ground rolling on top of the poor Alligator.

Deming let go, attempting to say sorry for his mistake, but was shut up due to the Panda rolling flat on his jaws again.

The Panda had only landed on his jaws, but he could not say a word. Once an Alligators jaws are forcibly shut, or held down, it was very hard to try and open them, the force in an Alligators mouth was in the bite, not the spring.

The Panda seemed satisfied with his victory, thinking how strong he is, but was distracted by the feeling of scratching on his thigh.

The Panda jumped up and said sorry many times, Deming became dizzy and couldn't handle it. Passing out right out on the floor, and next to the Pandas feet, Deming caused the apologetic Panda to go into an escapade of panic. The Panda picked up the unconscious Alligator, and ran off to find someone to help. Only one person of course fit into the Pandas head.

Master Shifu.


End file.
